Baccano 300 bc The Notorious Bnning
by Bluttier
Summary: <html><head></head>The Beginning of the commotion.</html>


**Baccano! 300 BC Notorious B. **

**The Beginning of the Commotion**

"What is reality is also virtual" He began quietly. "Floating in the center of the sphere is a little black ball that is the true knowledge of an artificial person"

**300 BC**

**Egypt under the Reign of Alexander the Great**

"Begin the ritual of Sacrifice!"

"Blood is life!"

The Man wearing a stone mask shouted, a knife sliding down his wrist. Blood flowed from his body along the smooth track of the container before him.

oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

oh oh oh oh oh oh ooo ooo ooo ooo

In fact the container was of a very peculiar shape. It had no opening upon it's round surface, and a single drop of the blood flowing upon it penetrated it's surface. It was more smooth than polished gems and clearer than 21st century glass. In the center of the container was a round ball, and the ball was generating a whirlpool in the blood.

Other masked men still needed to share some their blood, and behind the men were young men, who shouted at him "Patriach! The Masters!"

"Heh this pain is proof of being "alive"... the pain has the ability to feel "joy"...it is an artificial person...This...Homunculus..." While he was talking, other masked men, also released their blood to the spherical container. The blood flowed to the center, shaking, and began to float in the air, in a shape not unlike the sphere below.

The men looked at it and shared a glance.

"Damn it, Can't see" Said others

They would of pushed through the stone masks simply to see.

Meanwhile the mens' vision suddenly changed. They saw Egypt upon a stone table in a room surrounded by containers, and a mortar in front of them. Or it would be if it existed in this era.

Then the center the sphere became transparent.

Around the table, were more than 10 youths.

One of the youths asked the man with the mask "Master, what is the point of this Stone of Counterfeits?"

"The Atmosphere!"

"Yes!"

"Master" The younger men with shining eyes nodded with confidence. The master nodded with satisfaction, seeing their attitude and continued to speak.

"You! As you are a metallurgical sorcerer, and know love doesn't equal understanding! You mustn't give up Any Spirit! In order to create a perfect existence, there must be what? Disciples, what is the first answer."

"In order to study, even a loved one, you must abandon emotion and become heartless sir!"

"Correct Disciple, second! Anyone?"

"Everything is for the family, and you must forsake the study of love, Sir!

"Right again! As such to manufacture a perfect existence, you must be both ruthless and love, such contradictions. This must be! In order to manufacture artificial people, you must not have need of things. This is, unfortunately, the spirit that gave birth of artificial people."

"Sir yes Sir!" The Men replied in Chorus, but the master's speech had not yet finished, "Praises of courage for the artificial human! You have to remember to eat Aiyisi (Egyptian bread), so you may cross the broken stone, and breath ten times per second!"

"Sir!"

"Yes! Well done Gentlemen! As a reward I allow you to return home and have my sister -"

But the young pupils listening to these words immediately began to speak amongst themselves.

"The Master doesn't have-"

"The Master was alone is a foreign land-"

"His parents didn't have a daughter, there is something strange-"

"We can't be cheated."

"A game of fraud has begun!"

"Why are we being lied to?"

"Do you think we have fallen into the demon world?

*Rustle*

The Master of the men, without fear of facing such a room said "Don't Fight!" With a Shout

For a moment there was silence, and the master shook his head. "Gentlemen...I will take you to an artificial fertile patch..this is tantamount of me saying...in the future we will create an artificial sister!"

"Eh!"

"An artificial woman may be alright. It would need to cook and most importantly need be beautiful"

The Disciples swallowed loudly. Off to the side the master looked into a mirror like surface not from his era and the Disciples continued: "Who are they waiting for? The Chief?"

"They are waiting of our Magician to come liberate theirs."

*twitter*

Faced with a sudden excitement, the young pupils raised their right hands high to their master and proudly exclaimed: "Egypt's Alchemist is the strongest on Earth!"

oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

"Hello."

And it was as if someone had thrown a bucket of cold water into a boiling hot room, the chilly voice echoed off the walls.

"Ah...? Although I hear the sound I cannot see the source."

"The walls must have ears...Shoji"

"...Meiya Li...Although I don't recognize that name from our country, it's sounds like a woman's name!"

"...But the voice was clearly a mans."

"Must be like a man with a black Dragon Slaying sword and mirror armor."

Amidst the chaos, one disciple with hope in his eyes raised his hand "Master, the voice is of a beautiful girl."

"Correct" The master answered, his eyes shining

But, as if to thoroughly dose the atmosphere, the voice sounded once more through the stone house, as if in response to being considered that of a beautiful girl.

"Unfortunately, I am neither man nor woman. And with that being said, you should not distort the facts to fit your needs."

It was then, that the people in the stone house found the noise to be coming from the sphere inside the transparent container of blood.

"You shouldn't have connections that are closed-loop, I was born here because of you..." it paused and then continued, "So...everyone here has offered to the container of blood..."

Somehow the artificial floating sphere in the center of the room was real, the Small black ball was real.

Recognizing that it was speaking, "Master, the container, there are things speaking."

"Well? It seems the artificial human experiment was successful."

"Seems."

"But that kind of thing matters not! Just now from my body emerged the mysterious person Meiya Li and that 'Shoji' We must learn it's real identity!"

"Yes!"

The Disciples nodded, and the sphere gave birth to smaller spheres – That is, the voice of the 'full knowledge' of the 'real man' murmured in an embarrassed voice:

"...Oh are you ignoring me? How troublesome."

Thus, the men turned back to the black sphere and smiled.

"Yes, though not very well, Anyway: Hello!"

"My name is Ronnie...Ronnie Suchiart"

I will observe this group of people, out of interest.

Although I am omniscient, Knowledge and actual observation are vastly different Though, the content is no different. However; in such a 'presence', the viewpoint allows for the knowing of everything that happens after. Very interesting. Single point of view problems are unique and are never replicated again.

-Yes...I know everything

-The Universe, The past, present, and the future. All that exists, all I know, including people; all this knowledge is within my body...It could be said, I, myself am that Knowledge.

As a precaution if someone in Japan in 2007 read my mood right now, I have something to tell him "Humunculus have all the knowledge of the Flask." This argument is from long before you entered the Alchemists' study. Please be careful not to think, "This is plagiarism XX!"

Anyways to return to business, I am all Knowledge.

I could even distort the physical phenomena of this world, easily ruining the planet. Of course, it wouldn't make any sense to do so, so I won't.

What I am saying is I am like a dimension unto itself, within a primordial soup; a cell to its self.

In such a small container, Earth floats into my body and through it, and in my body once again. Presumably, this is how wonderful a cycle can be thought of. Similar to a deep mirror reflecting unto itself.

Of course, to say that the universe has no will, even if there is, thought is what forms human beings that are living on the Earth.

However with their blood as a medium, I was created – for convenience, formed their knowledge and experience based intellect.

They make everything complete. Even my physique becomes like a humans, then put into a pot of Mercury. Of Course we can't leave the container.

Then I – in part from boredom, and great difficulty, gained knowledge, and began to observe the creation of the other people.

Metallurgical Warlock

Originally called so because they practiced Metallurgy. The art of refining of iron and other minerals – but their situation is a bit...special. As a class of people they would later be known as Alchemists.

Why do I want to watch them?

Because the light that he has all knowledge and so on...in fact I was directly related to their 'thing', regardless of the future or the past. Or their voices that are unreadable.

Just like how there are two sides to a mirror, forever to exist in the same cycle, they – they are the inside of the mirror.

I can not predict their future nor can I distort the laws of physics. By giving them strength, knowledge and immortality, they are beyond that.

They are where my strength fails and does not exist.

In order to create me, it took much hard work, and yet I am still unable to be seen.

With observations though, I can feel them, at least from the society of this country.

"Artificial Human, hmm hmm, you show such courage for someone artificial, such is the courage of a good man's heart!"

The man that was shouting these things was the Master, and he had taught his disciples many things.

The Stone masked man who was claiming to be Ronnie Suchiart was the head of the metallurgical warlocks. Although he looked very young, he already had many disciples.

I had the feeling he came from further north, his skin color was to pale.

In any case, he was; however, a jerk.

"This metallurgy is beneath you. It is merely a drop."

"What does this mean? Master Ronnie?"

"It is time to dive deeper."

To his disciples the conversation was strange, but this sort of thing was already commonplace.

"Plunge into the container, sneak to the depth of eighty and find the bar, and in the end you will see a metallurgical warlock!"

"...but Master."

"That confidence is commendable."

"Honorable Ronnie, he with 8,000 disciples! Do you not know the Island of the Metallurgical King for I am his real body!?"

"Even if you cried and apologized before he sailed away, because of your bad tones, I won't allow you to take another vessel."

"If I win, I will be able to touch the Queen's Breasts."

"Then I have to touch your breasts."

"I was shaped...automatically. Without features."

"I ask you to manually modify it."

"Let's begin the Metallurgical surgery!"

…...

Ronnie and his disciples were speaking in tunes generally reserved for nonsense

Claiming to be a 'metallurgical Warlock", Ronnie did have a background in an era of more reliable technology. A lot of things that did not exist in this day and age."

But...I look upon this happy man and his disciples with more than a little envy.

This dimension itself, felt jealousy. This group of incredible humans. So this is the intellect of the so called human beings, it seems that knowledge alone, cannot be called a success.

These humans were not paying any mind to me. As if I was a piece of furniture to be ignored.

What the hell, if you would ask, I would answer.

As I complained, Ronnie laughed, and replied:

"Ah, sorry! Although I thought to look down upon you, I find it very difficult to do so...The research of immortality."

"Not possible."

I answered immediately, with the element of time on this planet, and with regard to the life of the human body, I have come by the knowledge, and the only answer: "Impossible".

Fortunately, in the distant future, Earths technology would be of a sufficient level – but here, not without my help. Without any way to operate upon the flesh, to reach immortality before they died would be impossible without a machine. To be honest, they would probably die of old age during the time to build it – I have no sense about this, because I will help this phenomena, this 'worldly' brotherhood understands such a thing. In line with their intellectual level, there is no way to say that it wouldn't be self inflicted.

Ronnie smiled as I told him:

"Really, that will be good!"

Then he returned to work without any changes.

I am unable to understand this man.

Although I can not see it coming, I'm afraid it will end in a premature death.

Then-the day came quickly.

The reason seemed to be me.

The Ruler at the time asked him to surrender me, to which he refused, and for it he was stabbed. So easily.

I would stab the man, with Nile behind him. To do such a thing, made me think why, when we already have made such a start.

As Ronnie was bleeding from his chest, quietly I asked:

"Idiot...why did you refuse?"

"How...was I supposed to surrender...my...sister..."

"You shouldn't have said no and worried about your own life."

"Well...This is...just fine.."

"What's fine?"

As I asked Ronnie laughed quietly

"In this way,..don't you know...The World...Going on a trip."

"Indeed my knowledge doesn't involve any another dimension, but will your consciousness reach there smoothly?"

"Well it...looks like...I'll see the...results first. I am older...see."

"..."

"You...Know...The beginning and the end of the world...? End...after that...things...You don't even know."

This time, The man's words actually mocked me.

If I had a human body, I might of sighed with exasperation.

"Well...now...I am doing...Research on the liquor of Immortality...without you...but another world different from this one... ….something attaches itself to the drug...ah..."

Ronnie said, his works had began to talk about the 'liquor' as well.

With that...I have always felt that it the distant future there is some ambiguity within the knowledge...whether this man or what appears to have been his disciples, had finished the wine.

In this case – in fact, it is now possible to build the system right away.

"To create that...if we can do it...'from the beginning to the end' then...Feels a bit like your friend..."

"Don't say stupid things..."

"Goo...Well...that is also good...ah..."

Ronnie laughed as his face lost color, and still he laughed.

"After all that...I die...Die...I will be able to go to a place you don't even know...do you...envy...me?"

"No, I do not envy you...just...makes me feel bored. My intellect would disappear if you broke the container. Let's hope that doesn't happen.

"Bored...then...not good... …."

"It won't be too much trouble."

"Ah...This is so...ah...you...never thought...Give up the future?"

"?"

This was Ronnie's defense.

If, the equivalent to the existence of everything from the past to the future, at the cost of the container, then abandon the future of becoming a complete artificial man, without any will outside of the container.

"So, it makes sense."

But, to be honest, I'm scared.

I had lost understanding of the future, and so far knew of the future only, which through human understanding - to widen my borders for me, but at the same time, I was hit by a sudden anxiety.

I told him truthfully, and Ronnie clenching his fist, smiled.

"It's alright...No matter what...First is to accept the reality of...Accept the fact...To believe things are good!'...Is the most important...! First is to accept...and then to cross it...This is the lifelong vow of a metallurgical Warlock... …!"

"...You."

"First step...First wish...The relic...My...Name and House...Feel free to use..and...then... the liquor will not die... Finished... … …. …."

These were not a fool's words.

But at that time I was off in the future, in human form, outside of the container. Yes, I inherited the name of Ronnie Sukiyaki from humans.

-Moments

"If you don't want to do it, then don't."

Ronnie then suddenly sat up.

"What...?""

"No, I'm just saying. As you are all knowing, you will not be fooled by chicken blood. No, this was prepared to fool the assassin.

He roared with laughter -

Easily

Very easily, with regard to the condition of the body, he stood up and calmly said:

"I'm sorry... because of the loss of the future, and your strength is less than because of it...I'm back! You are now my disciple!"

"I refuse!"

"Hmm...from today on you will be a good metallurgical warlock. You claim to to be 'the flame of the metallurgical warlock' yet you are useless in the rain!"

"I'm really angry, I refuse!"

"Oh...Fiendishly dark, hot as hell, and sweet as a kiss...this all from an artificial person"

"I really don't understand what you're going on about!"

"Two Ronnie! One and Two! You are the Second!"

"Shut up!"

From the depths of shadows of the nearby building, the disciples had been hiding observing the situation-

"You can stay here!"

As they spoke, they formed a circle, and moved closer to me.

Honestly, it was a little scary.

But at the same time I came to grasp the situation and a strong emotion penetrated my heart -

"...You know, in the far North, there is a huge floating sea of ice...where there is a pure white behemoth more than 3 meters in length... ….And that it beheads most creatures on the ground with it's bare hands... …?"

"I now of it, but I have never seen it."

"Then I will show you."

And with that I snapped my fingers.

Then we spent the next 50 years in the Arctic – at that time, I finally laughed...

…...Forget it.

200X, New York

The Alveare

"Hmm..."

He opened his eyes, and saw a wine cup. He must of dozed off. Looking around, he met eyes with a young man, Maiza Avaro, who looked quite surprised:

"What's wrong? Ronnie...it looked as it you were having a nightmare...you were were having such delicate twitches."

"No... ….just...a dream."

"Oh...You can dream?"

"What can I say, it was only the remnants of the past...a good old story...once that has had much rewriting, with the combining of knowledge, including a lot of weird timing and circumstances. But roughly speaking the character always has the same face...I saw my friend still alive at the scene...Forget it."

To match his muttered tone, Ronnie took his hat, and left the pub that was now his lair.

The Alchemist known as the "Devil" looked up at the burning sun.

His future knowledge had already been determined, the exchange from glass bottle and homunculus into true human and the outside.

"Can you hear me? Ever since you died, the Metallurgical Warlocks have disappeared to some place I can not find."

Ronnie smiled, muttering to himself.

"I would like to see a future, that is fun. Can't see it"

He then quietly vanished – and returned back to the store in the evening, clutching several Japanese manga in his hands.

"If you are still alive, you would probably be interested in this kind of thing, right?"

He was sure he was alone, probably, but he thought he heard demons giggling in the shadows. He was so lonely, but he was happy. He muttered:

"Even so...Ronnie One needn't worry about finding the path to the other world...I finished the liquor of immortality for him."

"Forget it..."

End - Baccano!1936


End file.
